The Cabin of Secrets
by Addison Beckett
Summary: It´s an Addek story, back in the days when Addison and Derek were in New York and in love... well... its a lil story about a cute tiny changing cabin and some hot steamy sex.


Yeah well, what can I say… you won't get rid of me ever. Here I am once again with a new story. It's a one shot… and its smut… porn… plain and simple. I came up with the idea for it while talking to my girls in the MM thread on ff. someone mentioned a changing cabin and well... I just couldn't take my mind out of the gutter. And then one day at work… there wasn't much to do... my fingers travelled along the keyboard... and suddenly... the story just wrote itself. I really hope you like it. Its M/R/NC17 rated... so if you don't like to read stuff like that… you shouldn't read this :o)

Anyway. How are you all feeling a month after the last episode? Withdrawal symptoms? Btw I wanted to say thanks to all the guys who gave me tips to get rid of those symptoms... I tried almost everything...except knitting... I would have even tried THAT... but I just can't knit… AT ALL… if I tried to knit a pullover it would probably turn out to be just a mess of wool and no one would ever guess what I wanted to make in the first place….

I hope all of you guys have seen the INCREDIBLE interview with Kate on the David Spade show. Seriously that was the most hilarious interview I have ever seen (along with the strippers interview)

Our Kate is intelligent, funny, witty and smart and curses like a sailor. You just have to love her.

Oh btw... a warning. Don't EVER read smut/porn at work; cause … nope... no good. A little story from me and an encounter in the office (yeah I seem to have lots of those ... but hey... makes the 8 hour shift easier)

I was reading a Maddison fic... and yes... it was porny, REALLY porny. And my cheeks turned red… then my nose... then my whole face, my eyes started to sparkle and I felt my hands shaking... and I just had to stop reading. So I tried to distract myself... taking some sheets of paper and trying to get some air to my face when a co worker walked up

She: "Omg are you all right... you look…. Weird... do you have a fever?"

(don't ask me why the song "fever" came to my mind then... but well it did) I really thought I had answered her when she asked again

She: "Hey… are you okay?"  
Me: "Yeah… yeah I am fine.  
She: "You sure? Need some water?"  
Me: thinking... Ice would be better… "Uhm no thanks"  
She: Well... okay then... you really sure you are all right?  
I just nodded. I mean... what should I have told her? Uhm sorry I just slipped and fell into Porn and now I imagine two TV characters doing it like rabbits? Not such a good idea... so I just nodded my head again... smiled… and got back to work!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone or anything of the show. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I wouldn't mind to own KW tho ;)

Thank you to my little sister Claire for beta reading. I am sure she also took a cold shower after doing so ;)

* * *

**The Cabin of secrets!**

_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

"Addison...you have been in there for almost half an hour. Can you please come out now?" Derek Shepherd was frustrated. He stood in front of a changing cabin in one of those pretty expensive designer shops and started to get cramps in his legs.

"First of all, I have been in here for about… maybe 10 minutes and second of all I can't just come out." His long time girlfriend Addison Montgomery replied. They had been together for over 2 years now and he loved and adored her and of course he enjoyed spending time with her...but shopping was not on his "favourite things to do" list.

"And why are you stuck in there?" He sighed

"Uhm...because I am trying on some lingerie. You don't really want me to come out dressed... or should I say undressed… like this, do you?"

Derek's eyes widened at the word "lingerie" but he had to remain cool. "I just want to go Addison… soon-ish."

"All right then… if you really want to..." She opened the cabin and was about to step out in a red lacy bra and matching panties when Derek pushed her right back in

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He took her black button up shirt from the chair it was lying on and covered her front.

Addison couldn't help but laugh. "Hey... you wanted to go..."

"Yeah... but with you dressed." He was breathing heavily.

She pouted "Do you really mind seeing me almost naked THAT much?"

He smirked "Not at all… but this here..." he pointed at her body "is only for my eyes... "

"Oh and what makes you so sure about that Derek?" She purred.

"Stop teasing Ads, you know I am the only one for you." He lightly started to kiss her.

"Yeah well… I can't deny that." She kissed him back, bringing her hands to his neck, pulling him closer. She could feel his tongue tracing her bottom lip and silently asking for entrance. She granted willingly and deepened the kiss as their tongues duelled with each other, causing a deep moan to leave her mouth.

"We need… to… uh… stop" She whispered as he started to kiss her neck.

"Why?" He asked, almost panting.

"We are in a changing cabin for god sake…. We can't… oh…" She was cut off when Derek tossed the shirt that he had held up on to the floor, and his hands immediately started to massage her breasts.

"You were saying?" He asked as he lowered his mouth to her breasts, licking the swell of them. Unclasping her bra and removing it, he finally swirled his tongue around her already hardened nipple.

"No… nothing…" She breathed out as she tilted her head back. "Oh my god." She murmured as he softly bit her left nipple, his right hand still kneading her other breast.

"So … you don't want me to stop?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"N…No... no... please don't stop." Her hands ran through his hair and pulled his head forward to bring his lips back to her breasts. He laughed lightly at that but started to gently suck on her nipples, his left hand tracing her sides, finally resting on her hip while his right hand went lower … and after awhile.. even lower.

She almost got weak in her knees and had to grab his shoulders for support. Suddenly his lips left her chest and wandered down; he started to lick soft circles around her navel and stopped right above her most sensual spot.

"Tell me what you want." He breathed against her panties which were already damp with her arousal.

She had to bite her lip to refrain from crying out loud but managed to finally say something. "I want you…." She stopped... feeling very shy all of sudden. She used this kind of talking when they were alone, knowing it would turn him on… but they were kind of in public…

"C'mon Ads… I love it when you talk dirty." He smirked at her and began to softly blow against her clit.

She noticed his eyes; they were dark with desire and filled with love. She smiled at him and pushed her hips forward. "I want you… to go down on me... lick my clit… make me come."

His pants suddenly started to get really tight as he ripped her panties off and pushed her softly against the wall. He took one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder to grant him better access. Derek noticed that she had closed her eyes and he smiled at that. He knew how much she loved it when he was eating her out and it made him kind of proud. He breathed against her center one last time before he lowered his mouth on her clit making her moan out in pleasure.

"Shhh Addie... you have to be quiet." He whispered as he flicked his tongue on her clit, making her squirm beneath him.

"Oh god…" She moaned quietly, bringing her hand up to partly cover her mouth to keep herself from being to loud.

He pushed his tongue in and out of her, bringing his thumb up to rub her clit, feeling her getting wetter by the second.

She bit her lip, feeling herself getting closer... almost at the brink of ecstasy. And when she felt his thumb joining his tongue she couldn't hold onto herself any longer. She threw her head back and just a few good thrusts later she found her muscles clenching around his tongue and a major orgasm crashed over her.

She was still panting heavily when Derek stood up and took her face in his hands. "I love you so much, do you even know that?"

"I know…. and I love you too... so much." She kissed him softly on the lips, caressing his face as she did so.

Slowly her other hand made it's way down to his shirt and started to unbutton it.

He took her hand in his and looked at her. "Are you sure Ads?"

She just nodded her head and in some swift motions she had his shirt open and she tossed it onto the floor. Now she worked her fingers on his belt buckle, tearing it open as well as his pants pushing them down his legs.

He lifted her up, no longer able to wait, his hard member already throbbing with excitement. She hugged her legs around his waist and just a few seconds later she felt him at her entrance.

He looked into her eyes and she nodded her head urging him to continue. And then she felt him thrusting inside of her and she gasped.

They both moaned at the contact and stayed in the position just a little while longer to get used to that tingling and sensational feeling inside of their bodies.

He started thrusting slowly and she met his rhythm immediately. She grabbed his shoulders for support and her head rested in the crock of his neck. "Oh god… oh god… oh god." She moaned into his ear, making him turn even harder than he already was.

He was groaning loudly, not able to get his emotions under control. It felt so good and he wished he could hold onto doing this forever. Unfortunately he felt himself getting closer to his own climax and his hand reached out to where their bodies met and started rubbing her in figure eights.

Addison could feel him getting closer as he started to thrust faster and harder into her. She found herself getting close as well... and as he started to stroke her, she felt herself getting even closer. Her moans grew louder and his movements even faster.

"Oh god Addison…" He breathed into her ear and could feel her muscles clench around him

"Derek…" She breathed out as her orgasm crashed over her. She was breathing heavily and a few thrusts later she felt Derek emptying himself inside if her, biting her shoulder blade in the process.

"Oh god..." He cried out when he felt his semen filling her completely.

He stopped his movements and looked up into her shiny blue eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you." She whispered, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

Softly he pulled out of her and lowered her onto the ground. "We should…"

"Uh … yeah..."

They started collecting their things, dressing themselves, when she suddenly grabbed the red panties which were ripped right in the middle.

"I guess we have to buy those…" She laughed.

"Oh god... I just hope we don't have to explain."

They both laughed and kissed each other, making their way over to the cashier.

As they looked back one last time Addison smirked at Derek "I guess it's a good thing that cabins don't talk..."

**The End**

* * *

All right. That's it. So... you liked it? Shall I hand out ice cubes or let you run off and take a cold shower: D but hey… please leave a review first, you know how much I love reviews and how much they make me smile…. And pushing that button and write a few works doesn't take much time :o). so... this is a one shot... but with my dirty mind I think I could make this a more chapter story. Smutty encounters in Derek and Addisons relationship back in New York. Back when everything was still going strong and those two loved each other and expressed this by having hot and steamy sex. Would you like that? If so... please review, if you have suggestions... places where they could have sex... wishes for a new Fanfic... just tell me and I will do my best to fulfil your wishes :o) thank you for reading cough review cough 


End file.
